1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optoelectronic transmission devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An optoelectronic transmission device typically includes an optical signal source, a light detector, a first optical fiber for sending output optical signals emitted from the optical signal source and a second optical fiber for receiving and directing input optical signals to the light detector. The light detector converts the input optical signals into electrical signals.
Additionally, a first lens is typically positioned between the optical signal source and the first optical fiber for directing light into the first optical fiber from the optical signal source, and a second lens is typically positioned between the light detector and the second optical fiber for directing light into the light detector from the second optical fiber. The lens has to be precisely aligned with the corresponding optical fiber to ensure optical transmittance. However, such alignment is generally difficult to achieve, which may result in poor optical transmittance.
Therefore, an optoelectronic transmission device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.